Action Of Lust
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: Okay, this is the lust with Emmett and Rosalie but with music. So please review This is my twentyth fanfiction I've finally reached my goal. I hope everyone likes it.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's Pov

**(This is for everyone that likes Emmett and Rosalie action.) This is also another music story. I know that I have a lot of these. But as my grandma and my mother like to say I'm completely cheating on my boyfriend and I do a really good job of keeping it from him and they don't know how but I'm cheating on him with music. But anyways here you go. This is the something I have a lot of fun doing so as long as you guys really like it I'm happy. And If any of you haven't noticed Emmett is my favorite guy vampire other than Alec and Aro, but I don't count them they are evil (part of the Volturi.) And my favorite girl vampire is Rosalie. Well, other then Jane but again with the evil and (part of the Volturi.) What's up with me and the Volturi man? Anyways I should probably get started on the story. Love you all and hope you enjoy. And to show me you like it add it to your story Alerts or review giving me some bad songs for them and I know the story line, but I need to know where they are when it happens. My friend helps me with this so I have to give her some cretid too. Here I'm going to shut up now.**

We sat on the bed. Rosy was reading _The Lovely Bones_. I'd read the first chapter and wasn't so sure I wanted to read anymore of it. The girl gets rapped and then killed by the person who lives next to her. That just wasn't right. Carlisle asked me what I'd been reading when he'd seen me on the couch reading. Which was amazing. But it was for school. I'd told the teacher that I couldn't read it. To much sadness. And my Rosy hated to see me sad. And this short story will explain what happens when I get sad.

Flashback.

"Emmett, why do you look like your about to cry if you could?" I asked.

"This!" I said and buried my head in one of the pillows on our bed.

"You never read, why did you want to read it?"

"Because Bella said it was like her favorite book. Well other then Romeo and Julit."

"This the saddest book you could ever read, Emmett."

"I know. I'm going to tell the teacher tomorrow."

"Well, let me help with your mood." She said and kissed me.

"Wait what are you doing." I yelled. "Please don't."

"What's wrong baby?" Rosy asked. "You usually love this," She kissed my neck and then my shoulder.

"Did you forget what book I'd just started reading?" I asked her?

"Maybe this will help."

She reached over and turned on the radio. The song _He Said, She Said_ by Ashley Tisdale was playing but with no lyrics to it.

_"Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh."_

I pulled her onto the bed. But she just got back up and started dancing like a slut. I giggled at that though. My Rosy a slut.

_"Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's got everything you can't pass it __[dirty version: "She's blowing your mind with her asset"]_  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh."

Wait maybe she does pull dance. Maybe that's how she keeps the blood flow coming when the bear population is down and I can hunt them.

_"__[Pre-chorus (dirty version):]_  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said."

But that wouldn't be good. Rosy is a slut and a pull dancer?! I wanted to cry even more she came over to me and kissed my worries away. No way had those lips been anywhere near any other mans other than mine. Which made me feel much better.

_"__[Chorus:]_  
He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they"

The kissing didn't stop her singing. Her beautiful voice.

_"Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her"_

She throw off my shirt and then started to unzip my pants.

Oh baby.

_"Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh."_

Wow is that really how Rosy feels? That's different then what she's doing right now. But she's making me want her. I'd completely for got about _The Lovely Bones_.

_"__[Pre-chorus (dirty version):]_  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said."

I hope we can be _moving like that_ and_ touching like that _and _kissing like that_ real soon or I'm going to lose it all. I was just glad she knew how to make me happy.

_"__[Chorus:]_  
He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they"

I'm all for the_ stop talking let's get with it._ Well it'd be more like _stop singing let's get with it._

_"One day with you, boy just one day with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day I think of_

Being with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together"

Wait what? _One day with you, boy just one day with you, all the things we could do, every day I think of you?_ That wasn't right!

_"__[Pre-chorus (dirty version):]_  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said."

I hope we can be _moving like that_ and_ touching like that _and _kissing like that_ real soon or I'm going to lose it all. Well maybe not anymore. Not after the last verse.

_"Uh, what you waitin' for?"_

For you to stop singing and go for it.

_"__[Chorus:]_  
He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they"

Okay, well I will I pulled her onto the bed and this time she stayed. I stripped her of her clothes and she finished the last verse. . . .

_"You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said. "_

And then she turned it off. And I was going to like it and so was she.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosy's POV

I walked into the living room. Me and Emmett were finally alone for the weekend. I was so happy. He was sing along with the song _Don't cha _by _The Pussycat Dolls_. I wasn't supprised that it was only the music. I walked into the room and started singing along with it.

I knew this would get him, (Well, horny. Well I hoped it would.)

_"Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share"_

He'd song this part with me before (_fight the felling (fight the feeling) leave it alone (leave it alone) cause if it ain't love)_ he broke off when I could reach notes that he couldn't.

He got up and walked over to me. I was in love with him at first sight I thought back to that day in the forest. He'd just about almost died of a bare attack. He might not remember it all that well but I sure remember it like it was yesterday. I wished I could've song all his worries away that day when Carlisle had changed him but it didn't seem to work.

And at the time I hadn't known that he'd like me to. I was just glad that now I could sing his worries away. And even the thoughts of what Bella and Edward might be doing. He was mine and I couldn't have asked for anything better than that.

_"[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha"_

"Yes, I do _wish my girlfriend was hot like you._" Emmett said.

He did this a lot. (Just to make me want him more). It worked too. I still wasn't so sure about us renewing our vows though. Still on the edge I hadn't gotten back to him on that one yet. But I'm pretty sure he hasn't even noticed. As long as I kept making love to him everything would be just fine.

_"I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]"_

I knew right then what he was thinking. _Well what would she do if I took off my shirt and started making out with the pillow. Or even her._

"Go right a head!" I said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It's not that hard to tell Em."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_"See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me"_

And now he was thinking, _wait who are you talking about the pillow because there is no one else in my life other than you baby. My little Rosy._

"Yes I'm your little Rosy pie!" I said and turned off the radio and jumped on top of him. It took a while before it became sex. We made out for a while which I was amazed about.

It wasn't like Emmett to take so long. He looked like a lost puppy. Like everything was new. I guess he was trying to get the spark back up so I wouldn't leave him. But why the hell would I do that. He's my little Emmy puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

Where was Rosalie? I had a new song for her. I needed to sing it to her! UGH!

"Emmett she went hunting. Bella's gotten to her."

"Oh, thanks Edward."

Stupid mind reader.

"Hey, I heard that!" He said and walked off.

But it was nice of him to answer.

I ran out the door and into the forest. I smelled Rosy's wonderful sent. I took a deep breath and I could smell were she was. I ran as fast as I could.

*

*  
Rosy's POV

I heard him from the edge of the lake singing Replay by IYAZ. I loved the song. And I loved it even better when he was singing it.

He ran into the clearing only wearing his boxers.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I asked.

He attacked me. I fell over onto the ground next to the bloodless dear. Thinking of that reminded me of what I was. I was a monster and I'd made him one too.

_"Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay"_

_  
__"Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay"_

"I love you too." I said. He kissed me and pulled off my shirt.

_"Remember the first time we met  
You was alone and you were still young  
But you didn't hurt me  
You made me yours forever"_

How cute he even edited just for us. Now that's a good boyfriend or husband what ever it is you want to call him.

_"Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again"_

"I did! Since I meet you when you were in this very place getting attacked by a bear."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you for that?" he asked.

I'd never heard him say this. Maybe I should be telling him something that only me and Edward know. But what? OH, I've got it.

"Did I ever let you know that it's not that bad being a vampire when your at my side." Stupid I know but what else am I supposed to say.

_"That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay"_

"No, but it's easy to tell." Emmett said grinning widdly.

I smelled something that was going to desterbe everything he was trying to do. I'd tell him sorry later.

I through him have way across the clearing and got up and put my shirt back on and ran to the smell of a bear.

When I got there Aro stood right next to a limb bear.

Emmett stood right behind me in the same shock.

"Hello, how have you two love birds been doing?" Aro asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

Though Aro and the rest of the Volturi was here visiting that didn't stop me and Rosy and are lust! Though I think Edward would've wished it was.

Rosy was hunting with Jane I was stuck at home with Aro who was getting a kick out of my thoughts about Rosy and wouldn't let go of my hand. So we sat in front of the TV and made me feel like I was gay or something and I can tell you I was nothing like the guys in Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist.

I started thinking of the song _One Time_ by _Justin Bieber._ And started thinking about what would happen if I sung it to Rosy.

Aro laughed and finally let go of my hand and went up stairs.

Edward had run away with Bella for a while but hadn't really told us. We just thought so. But we kept that to our selves so that Aro didn't know.

Rosy finally came though the door with Jane.

"How did you like hunting?" I asked Jane as she walked over to Alec.

"Different. I miss Hidy's hunting." She said.

"Well, that's what your going to have to deal with for right now in this small town. But if you want you can go to Canada and get some yummy food." I told her.

Rosy came up to me and put her hands on my chest and grabbed my shirt and then started pulling me up the stairs. Now this was my chance to see if my thoughts were right.

"What are they going to go do?" Aro asked Edward.

"God knows what." Edward said.

I gave out a loud deep laugh and then walked into the our room.

_"Aye aye aye aye aye aye aye aye  
Me plus you (I'ma tell you one time)  
Me plus you (I'ma tell you one time)  
Me plus you (I'ma tell you one time)" I sung._

Rosy looked at me in shock. I was happy I could still do that to her. She was laying on the bed. Looking sexy as always.

_"When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
And even though its a struggle love is all we got  
Ao we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain top"_

And that's went I drifted off.


End file.
